Una Vida Junto a Ti
by Nicole SHRBCOGP
Summary: Los Pevensie recibirán una terrible noticia que les cambiara la vida para siempre. Aslan no puede dejarlos solos en un momento tan triste como ese así que los llevara devuelta a Narnia. En Narnia el matrimonio del rey Caspian y la estrella Lilliandil vive bajo la sombra del antiguo y primer amor del rey. ¿Qué pasará cuando Susan y Caspian se reencuentren?¿Cómo lo tomara Lilliandil?
1. LA NOTICIA

**Bueno esta es la nueva historia que les traigo. Esta vez quise escribir algo más largo y bueno esto es lo que a mi loquita cabecita se le ocurrio.**

**DISCLAMER: Narnia no me pertenece y nada de esto yo solo me entretengo con sus Caspian si fuera mío jeje.**

* * *

UNA VIDA JUNTO A TI

Los años 40 no era una gran época para vivir; en esos tiempos no había mucho que hacer, no más que resguardarse de la guerra que parecía no tener fin, andar esparciendo ''los chismes'' por pota Inglaterra, observar el avance del enemigo y estar preparado para un ataque a mitad del día o de la noche.

Esta vez los hermanos Pevensie se encontraban en su casa de Inglaterra, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

El hermano mayor, Peter, se encontraba realizando los deberes de la escuela mientras pensaba en mil torturas para los chicos que se atreviesen a hablar o siquiera mirar a sus queridas hermanas.

El otro hermano varón, Edmund, se encontraba husmeando en la cocina, buscando algo que calmara su hambre voraz.

La pequeña hermana Lucy estaba soñando despierta, otra vez, en que ella y sus hermanos podían volver a ese mágico lugar en donde una vez fueron ``Los reyes y reinas de Narnia´´.

Y por último, la hermana mayor, Susan, estaba leyendo, por segunda vez en esa semana ¨Romeo y Julieta¨; un libro que según ella le hacía recordar su historia de amor con un príncipe, ahora rey, llamado Caspian X.

Río por lo irónico que le parecía la situación: Dos familias que se odiaban mutuamente, los Montesco y los Capuleto; Telmar y Narnia. Los hijos de ambas familias, Romeo y Julieta, estaban destinados a seguir la lucha entre las dos familias rivales, solo les bastó una mirada para darse cuenta que se amaban, al igual que Susan y Caspian.

Aunque en algo si eran diferentes: Los personajes principales de su libro, murieron, pero lo hicieron juntos, con el fin de estar unidos para toda la eternidad, mientras que ella y su amado fueron separados para siempre, sin siquiera darles una oportunidad para estar juntos.

Una lágrima corrió por su blanca mejilla al recordar aquella triste despedida y ese tierno beso. Su corazón se hizo más chico al pensar que ahora él estaba casado y tal vez con hijos. Sabía que se hacía daño al pensar en esto pero no podía evitar recordar como su pequeña hermana le dio la triste noticia que su amado, el único hombre que habita en su corazón, se casó y la olvidó por completo. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué yo no olvidarlo? No era para nada fea, era la ¨La Pevensie más hermosa¨ y ella lo sabia, así que no había ningún problema en encontrar a alguien digno de ella, pero no quería y no podía olvidarlo.

-Hijos es hora- Gritó su madre desde la planta baja de su casa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Al escuchar el grito bajo junto con sus hermanos a la pequeña sala de donde provino el grito.

-Es hora queridos- les dijo visiblemente feliz a sus hijos, y como no estarlo, si en ese día el señor Pevensie regresaba a casa para volver a estar con su amada familia.

-¡No puedo creerlo! En tan solo una hora volveremos a ver a papá- dijo alegremente Lucy.

-Así es niños, ahora debo irme a la estación de trenes a recibir a su padre- respondió su madre con un gran sonrisa mientras les daba un beso de despedida a sus 4 hijos.

-Aun no entiendo porque no podemos acompañarte a recibir a papá- dijo Edmund a su madre.

-Porque tenemos que quedarnos a preparar todo para su llegada- le respondió su hermana Susan.

-Así es, ahora debo irme porque si no tal vez llegue tarde- dijo la madre de los 4 reyes- Adiós- término de decir mientras salía por la puerta.

-Bueno es hora de que empecemos a organizar todo- dijo el hermano mayor Peter.

- Empezare a preparar la comida favorita de papá- dijo Susan mientras se iba directo a la cocina.

- Y yo iré a limpiar la casa- dijo Lucy corriendo a buscar la escoba.

-Nosotros pondremos la mesa- dijo Peter mientras se llevaba consigo a Edmund.

Media hora después ya todo estaba listo y dispuesto para llevar a cabo la bienvenida a su padre.

-Ahora es nuestro turno de arreglarnos, no podremos recibir a papá con esto- dijo Susan mostrando su ropa que había sido manchada por un poco de comida.

Todos sus hermanos se mostraron de acuerdo y se fueron directo a sus cuartos a cambiarse.

Peter eligió su mejor traje que era azul, Edmund un traje color gris, Lucy un precioso vestido verde mientras que Susan escogió un hermoso vestido azul celeste.

Media hora después ya estaban dispuestos a esperar a su madre y a su padre.

15, 20, 30 minutos pasaron después de la hora señalada por su madre. Cuando paso una hora se empezaron a preocupar.

-Creo que iré a ver qué sucede- dijo Peter levantándose del sillón en donde se encontraba sentado tras la espera.

-Iré contigo- dijo Susan mientras se levantaba y se unía a su hermano

-También queremos ir- dijo la reina valiente a sus hermanos mayores mientras se levantaba junto con Edmund.

-No, quédense aquí por si ellos regresan- dijo autoritariamente Peter.

-Pero… pero…- tartamudeo Edmund intentando encontrar una excusa para acompañar a sus hermanos.

-Pero nada- le dijo Susan.

-Tranquilos regresaremos pronto- Les dijo su hermano mayor mientras que él y Susan se disponían a salir.

Toc, toc

Tocaron la puerta un momento antes de que Susan la quisiera abrir para salir. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de los 4 hermanos al pensar que sus padres habían regresado.

-Deben ser ellos- dijo emocionada Lucy mientras intentaba arreglar su ropa al igual que sus hermanos.

Solo tardaron 5 segundos en alistarse y estar listos para abrir la puerta y recibir a su padre.

-Buenas tardes jovencitos- dijo un hombre con traje militar una vez que los Pevensie hubieran abierto la puerta. Al instante la sonrisa se les borró de sus rostros-

-Buenas tardes señor, en que podemos ayudarle- dijo cortésmente Peter a ese extraño hombre.

-Pues les vengo a informar de una terrible noticia- dijo aquel hombre un poco triste por la noticia que les iba a dar a esos jóvenes. Los Pevensie se miraron unos a otros visiblemente preocupados e intentando imaginar cual será aquella triste noticia.

- Díganos que sucede- dijo Susan

-Lamento informarles que…- dijo el hombre tomando aire- sus padres…- siguió el hombre.

-Por favor díganos que paso con nuestros padres- dijo Edmund yendo directo a la puerta suplicando al hombre.

-Sus padres murieron en un atentado en la estación de trenes hace unos momentos- dijo si más rodeos el hombre- En verdad lo siento.

Los ojos de los Pevensie empezaron a ponerse cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Gracias por decírnoslos.- Dijo Susan tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

-Hasta luego- y sin más el hombre se retiró, mientras que Lucy cerraba la puerta.

- Esto no puede estar pasando, no es cierto, me niego a creerlo- dijo llorando Lucy

-Tenemos que ser fuertes, y estar juntos- dijo Edmund abrazando a su hermanita intentando calmar su llanto y el de su pequeña hermana.

Susan fue junto a ellos para unirse también a aquel abrazo pues ya no soporto más las lágrimas.

-¿Peter?- dijo Lucy llamando a su hermano que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra hasta ahora y que permanecía parado en la puerta.

Peter al escuchar la voz de su pequeña hermano, no pudo más y empezó a llorar abrazando a sus hermanos.

-Todo estará bien lo prometo- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Peter.

* * *

**Les gusto? espero que si, y si lo se estuvo un poco fuerte pero eso era necesario. Si les gusto díganmelo con un review y si no les gusto igual díganmelo.**

**Bss. .D**


	2. RECUERDOS

**HOLA¡ Siguen ahí? Eso espero. Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste. Sabremos que pasara con los Pevensie y como han estado las cosas en Narnia en los últimos años, eso quiere decir que aquí aparece nuestro amado Caspian. Sin más que decir, los dejo leyendo. **

**DISCLAMER: Narnia ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo solo me entretengo con ellos, aunque quisiera que Caspian y Peter fueran míos, pero ya que. xD **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_-Todo estará bien, lo prometo- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Peter._

Los hermanos Pevensie se quedaron abrazados sin decir nada, todos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

_¿Qué hare con mis hermanos? ¿Qué hare conmigo? Ahora todo el peso de la casa será mío. Por favor mamá y papá ayúdenme en esto, no podré yo solo en este mundo en el que no somos nadie._ Pensaba Peter.

_¿Qué haremos ahora, ellos ya no están aquí con nosotros y no sabemos qué hacer? No soportare estar sin ellos, no lo podré soportar, ¿Por qué murieron? ¿Por qué?_ Era lo que pensaba Susan.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto? Quiero que regresen ahora. Juro que ya no hare bromas a mis hermanos. Juro que ya no comeré tanto. Juro ya nunca más enojarme con ellos ni con nadie, pero por favor regresen._ Eran los pensamientos de Edmund.

_Aslan, por favor ayúdanos, no nos dejes solos en esto, por favor Aslan acuérdate de nosotros y ayúdanos. Nosotros solos no podremos, necesitamos a nuestros padres, ahora estamos solo en este mundo, estamos en medio de la guerra._ Eran los pensamientos y las súplicas de Lucy.

Un rato después los hermanos Pevensie que ahora se habían convertido en huérfanos, se separaron poco a poco, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sin decir nada.

No querían decir nada pues aún seguían consternados por la noticia, Peter y Edmund se fueron a la habitación que compartían juntos mientras que Lucy y Susan se fueron a su habitación, todos se retiraron lentamente y sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Cuando se retiraron a sus habitaciones, cada quien se recostó en su cama en su respectivo cuarto. Una vez que se recostaron las lágrimas y los sollozos comenzaron de nuevo, pero de repente escucharon una tierna voz que les decía:

Tranquilos, todo estará bien.

Segundos después se escuchó un fuerte rugido de león que los reyes conocían perfectamente y que los hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

Cada pareja de hermanos se miraron unos a otros preguntando con su mirada si habían escuchado lo mismo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Edmund a Peter.

-No tengo idea- le contesto Peter- debemos ir a ver si las chicas también lo escucharon-

-¿Escuchaste lo que creo que escuche?- le dijo Susan a Lucy.

-Claro que si, es Aslan, él no se olvidó de nosotros- dijo emocionada Lucy.

-Debemos ir con los chicos ahora- le dijo Susan mientras se levantaba de su cama al igual que su pequeña hermana.

Cuando las reinas de antaño abrieron la puerta y salieron de su habitación, se encontraron con sus hermanos en el pasillo.

-Díganme que también lo escucharon- les dijo a sus hermanas Edmund.

-Por supuesto que si- le dijo Lucy a su hermano.

-Pero cómo fue posible que eso suce….- no terminó de decir su frase Peter porque entonces se empezó a transformar en pequeñas hojas, ante la mirada horrorizada de sus hermanos.

-Peter que te sucede- gritó histérica Susan

-No lo sé- respondió él antes de que todo se cuerpo se transformara en pequeñas hojas y desapareciera completamente.

Fue entonces que Edmund también se transformó en hojas y sus hermanas en pétalos rosas, desapareciendo completamente de ese mundo.

* * *

En Narnia las cosas marchaban perfectamente desde la última visita de los reyes de antaño, Lucy y Edmund. Los narniamos y los telmarinos ahora convivían como una gran familia unida, sin ningún rencor de por medio. Cair Paravel resplandecía de nuevo como en la época dorada de Narnia, aunque la pequeña familia que había hay no estaba del todo bien.

En los últimos años la relación del gobernante de Narnia, el rey Caspian X y su esposa, la estrella Lilliandil, vivía bajo la sombra del antiguo y primer amor del rey, la reina Susan ``La Benévola'' .

El rey cada día sentía más tristeza por la pérdida de su amor, la reina sentía más y más tristeza por la falta de atención por parte de su esposa a su hijo y ella, y por último el príncipe Rilian, el hijo de Capian y Lilliandil, crecía lleno de odio y rencor hacia los reyes de Antaño. Se preguntaba ¿Qué tiene esa reina que mi padre no se la saca se la cabeza?

Esta vez la pequeña familia se encontraba desayunando en el gran salón del castillo, era un ambiente un poco tenso ya que la noche anterior habían discutido por un tema pasado.

-Y dime padre ¿Cómo estuvo tu velada con la reina Susan?- le dijo sarcástico Rilian a su padre.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Rilian- Le contestó su padre.

-Po favor padre no me digas que no estuviste observando el retrato de los reyes durante la noche, y más el de tu ``verdadera reina''- le dijo enojado Rilian, mientras que a su madre se le empezaban a salir las lágrimas.

-Estoy harto de que sigamos con este tema- contestó el rey azotando sus cubiertos en el plato y levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

-Pues si ya estás tan harto como dices, solo admite que sigues obsesionado con ella- gritó el príncipe también levantándose.

-No tengo porque admitir algo que no es cierto- respondió aún más tenso el rey.

-Sabes que cada palabra es cierta Caspian así que solo admítelo de una buena vez- le dijo Lilliandil mientras sollozaba.

-Ves hasta mi madre lo sabe, entiende que la reina jamás volverá- continuó reclamándole Rillian a su padre.

-Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo con ustedes- contestó exasperado el rey.

-Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera lo puedes admitir- dijo su hijo con ira.

-¿Quieres que lo admita?- le gritó el rey de Narnia al Príncipe.

Sí, sí quiero que lo admitas- le volvió a gritar Rilian.

-Está bien lo admito- Gritó Caspian dejando sin habla a su familia –Admito que sigo pensando en ella, que no hay un solo segundo en que no la tenga presente en mi mente- siguió gritando pero continuó con un tono melancólico, sentándose por lo recuerdos que comenzaban a aparecer en su mente- Aún recuerdo como la conocí en aquel bosque de Beruma, como me apoyo a mí en lugar de su hermano, el Gran Rey Peter, aún puedo ver su mirada de decepción cuando la Bruja Blanco me sedujo; pero lo peor de todo, es que aún recuerdo ese beso robado que cambió mi vida para siempre- terminó de decir Caspian con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Padre yo…- comenzó Rilian sin saber que decir por la confesión de su padre.

-Sé que lo lastimo mucho al decirles esto- le interrumpió el rey de Narnia- pero ya no lo podía seguir ocultando ni poder seguir dañándolos como los he hecho hasta ahora, y de verdad lo siento pero es que… cada día me duele más y más su ausencia, pensando en que no me dieron ni la más mínima oportunidad de estar a su lado y que tal vez ella ya se olvidó de mí y yo aquí sin dejar de pensar un segundo en ella, pero a ustedes igualmente los amo demasiado y me duele pensar en todo el daño que les he hecho- terminó de decir Caspian con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no querían salir.

-Caspian, tu sabes que yo te amo y sé que tú me quieres, más no me amas- dijo Lilliandil bajando la mirada a lo último que dijo- sé que tú la sigues amando y por más que lo intentes nunca me podrás amar como a ella,- continuó la actual reina llorando- y que también solo te casaste conmigo para poder tener un heredero y yo siento que tu solo me utilizaste y que ahora solo me desechas- terminó Lilliandil alzando la cabeza ante lo que dijo-

-Lilliandil, yo de verdad siento todo el daño que te hice,- le dijo Caspian llegando hasta su esposa para tomarla de las manos- puede que no te ame, pero no sabes cuánto te quiero- le dijo Caspian- y tu Rilian ¿Aún sigues sin decirme nada, hijo mío?- dijo dirigiéndose a s hijo.

-Yo….- empezó a decir el príncipe a su padre que hasta ahora no había pronunciado ninguna palabra- Yo…. Necesito pensar- fue lo único que pudo decirle Rilian a su padre saliendo inmediatamente de la sala.

-Yo también necesito pensar- le comentó Lilliandil al rey para poder salir de su agarre y poder asimilar bien lo sucedido, - si me disculpas- le dijo soltándose de él y yéndose de ahí.

-Susan, al fin pude admitir enfrente de todos que te amo y no sabes cuánto- dijo Caspian al viento al ver que ya estaba solo.

Entre uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca del castillo de Cair Paravel se encontraba el príncipe de Narnia intentando relajarse por tantas emociones. La biblioteca era el lugar preferido del príncipe para poder relajarse y poder pensar con claridad.

-Aún sigo sin creer lo que dijo mi padre, ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijo? Tal vez hubiéramos podido ayudarle a superarlo- pensaba el joven Rilian con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez que los volvió a abrir, sus ojos se posaron en un libro que estaba enfrente de él, _''Los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño''_, se llamaba el libro que captó la atención de nuestro príncipe.

Le entro una gran curiosidad al saber que podría decir el libro de la hermosa reina, así que lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió en la primera página, fue pasando las páginas una a una y de vez en cuando se entretenía con un párrafo cualquiera, como el de la reina Lucy. Cuando por fin llegó al apartado que decía_ ''Reina Susan, La benévola''_ dejó de pasar las hojas y se centró en lo que decía el texto.

_''La reina Susan, tal vez sea la más hermosa de todas las reinas de Narnia, su increíble belleza y su gran destreza con el arco era conocida en todo el reino''_ leyó en su mente el Príncipe en su mente_ ''Seguramente mi madre es aún más hermosa''_ pensó Rilian con orgullo, pero al ver un retrato de Susan en la siguiente hoja, se quedó atónito por tanta belleza.

Así se siguió Rilian leyendo todo lo que decía acerca de la reina Susan en aquel libro, pero ninguna parte hablaba de aquel beso con su padre. Cuando termino de leer acerca de la reina, se sintió decepcionado por no haber encontrado lo que buscaba, hasta que, al pasar a la siguiente página, estaba escrito con letras grandes y claras_ ''LA REINA SUSAN Y EL REY CASPIAN X''_, solo eso le bastó para ponerse a leer como loco aquel capítulo especial del libro.

_''Se dice que le rey Caspian y la reina Susan, se conocieron en un bosque de Beruma, después de un enfrentamiento entre el rey Caspian y el Gran Rey Peter, El rey Caspian quedó pasmado con los reyes, pero quedo aún más sorprendido al mirar a la reina Susan''_ fue lo lo primero que leyó. Y Así continuo y continuo leyendo hasta llegar a la parte más importante y triste de la historia.

_''El rey Caspian quedo desecho cuando la reina Susan anunció que nunca más iban a volver, ni ella ni el rey Peter. La reina Susan fue a despedirse del rey con estas palabras:_

_-Me alegra haber venido- dijo la reina_

_-No fue suficiente el tiempo juntos- contestó el rey triste_

_ -No habría funcionado lo nuestro-_

_-¿Por qué no?-_

_-Porque soy 1300 años mayor que tú- le dijo bromeando la reina lo cual saco una pequeña sonrisa al rey._

_Cuando la reina pretendía irse a lado de sus hermanos se paró en seco, dio media vuelta y fue directo al rey para sellar su amor con un tierno y dulce beso frente a todo el pueblo narniano y telmarino, que por supuesto empezaron a comentar sobre lo que estaban viendo. Una vez que se hubieran separado, el rey la aprisiono entre sus brazos y parecía que nunca la dejaría ir. Testigos afirman que escucharon claramente como los dos reyes se decían ''TE AMO'' en un susurro._

_Cuando se separaron, se dieron una última mirada, antes de que la reina fuera con sus hermanos y cruzara el portal para nunca más volver. Cuentan que ese día la Reina Benévola no solo se llevó recuerdos y experiencias de Narnia sino que también se llevó el corazón del rey, mientras que el rey no solo se quedó con el apoyo de los reyes y la espada del rey, sino también se quedó con el corazón de la reina Susan. ''_ Fue lo último que leyó Rilian después de horas.

-Rilian- escucho que lo llamaban desde afuera.

-Aquí estoy- contestó el joven príncipe. Acto seguid la puerta se abrió, revelando a su padre.

-Rilian, te he estado buscando por horas hijo- le dijo Caspian.

-¿Y para qué me buscabas padre?- le respondió secamente.

-Para poder hablar contigo y que las cosas no se queden como están- dijo Caspian

-Padre, en este momento no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, además estoy muy cansado, así que si me permites quiero irme a dormir- contestó Rilian saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca.

Caspian se quedó ahí parado sin saber qué hacer. Cuando bajo su mirada para posarse en la pequeña mesa en donde segundos atrás Rilian se encontraba tan concentrado leyendo._ ¿Qué ha estado leyendo, que lo tenía tan atento?_ Se preguntó el rey, así que tomo el libro en sus manos y comenzó a leer en la página en donde se quedó su hijo.

_''Cuando la reina pretendía irse a lado de sus hermanos se paró en seco, dio media vuelta y fue directo al rey para sellar su amor con un tierno y dulce beso frente a todo el pueblo narniano y telmarino, que por supuesto empezaron a comentar sobre lo que estaban viendo. Una vez que se hubieran separado, el rey la aprisiono entre sus brazos y parecía que nunca la dejaría ir. Testigos afirman que escucharon claramente como los dos reyes se decían ''TE AMO'' en un susurro._

_Cuando se separaron, se dieron una última mirada, antes de que la reina fuera con sus hermanos y cruzara el portal para nunca más volver. Cuentan que ese día la Reina Benévola no solo se llevó recuerdos y experiencias de Narnia sino que también se llevó el corazón del rey, mientras que el rey no solo se quedó con el apoyo de los reyes y la espada del rey, sino también se quedó con el corazón de la reina Susan. '' Leyó el rey tristemente al recordar la escena que describió el libro. Y es que en algo tenía razón: Ella se llevó su corazón y nunca más se lo regresó.''_

-Majestad- dijo entrando un guardia interrumpiendo sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le contestó el rey con el ceño fruncido dejando en la mesa el libro que relataba la historia de amor de él y Susan.

-Encontramos a una mujer en el jardín de atrás- le dijo el guardia angustiado.

-¿Cómo que a una mujer- respondió Caspian confundido.

-Así es majestad, hay una mujer inconsciente y no sabemos de quien se trata- terminó el guardia.

Caspian inmediatamente salió a investigar quien sería aquella misteriosa mujer.

* * *

**¿Quién creen que sea esa misteriosa mujer? ¿Lucy o Susan? Lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capítulo. Tratare estar actualizando cada fin de semana o tal vez antes en esta semana. **

**Ahora responderé a los reviews.**

**Lyzeth98: **Querida hola¡ tanto tiempo sin vernos ok no jeje. Lamento mucho la larga espera que te hice pasar pero es que estuve demasiado ocupada en otras cosas durante mis vacaciones. Pero ahora he vuelto con lo que te prometí y espero que en serio te esté gustando. Cómo pudiste ver en este capítulo hizo su primera aparición Caspian, cuéntame que tal te pareció.

**Kimy 03****: **Me encanta que ten encante jeje no te preocupes claro que la seguiré, espero que te siga gustando y dime que tal te pareció este capítulo.

**LegendaryQueen:** Yo también amo todo lo que tiene que ver con el Suspian, así que está vez yo me atreví a escribir mi versión de la historia espero que siga gustando como hasta ahora. Dime qué opinas sobre este capítulo.

**Guest:** Aquí está la segunda parte de la historia espero que en verdad te guste. Dime si te gusto o no.

Y por último pero no menos importante:

**Red Lips 03:** Me alegra que este gustando está historia y si yo también amo a Susan y a Caspian y la verdad es que efectivamente me equivoque en esa parte, pero ya lo solucione ahora ya está corregido eso y en otras partes en donde me equivoque. Dime que tal estuvo este capitulo.

**Y a todos los demás que me leen anónimamente, se los agradezco de todo corazón y espero que les siga gustando.**

**Bss. :D**


	3. EXTRAÑA

**HOLA¡ bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia y espero que les guste a todos los que me leen. Esta vez por fin sabremos quién será ''la misteriosa mujer'' pero antes veremos qué es lo que piensa Lilliandil y todo lo que sufrió en los últimos años (es que quiero que sufra un poquito jeje) y en ese caso no estaría mal que escucharan la canción All Myself To You de Yiruma mientras leen. Ahora los dejo leyendo. :D**

**DISCLAMER: Narnia ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo solo me entretengo con ellos, aunque quisiera que Caspian y Peter fueran míos, pero ya que. xD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_Caspian inmediatamente salió a investigar quien sería aquella misteriosa mujer._

* * *

Después de haberse ido del comedor, dejando solo a su esposo, la reina Lilliandil fue directamente a su habitación a pensar lo que había ocurrido momentos antes. Era demasiado en que pensar, pero era necesario hacerlo.

**(Desde aquí empiecen a escuchar la canción)**

Una vez que entro en su habitación, fue a sentarse a la orilla de su cama y presiono los dedos de sus manos contra sus sienes, tratando de calmarse después de tantas emociones.

Aun no podía creer lo que su esposo había dicho, que por fin haya admitido que seguía pensando en ella; y aunque tal vez no lo haya dicho directamente, que la seguía amando. Recordó las palabras de su marido _''Ese beso que cambió mi vida''_, esas palabras hicieron que por fin se diera cuenta de que en realidad Caspian no la amaba, y que nunca la amo, recordando esas palabras fue cuando comenzaron a salir lágrimas nuevamente. Ese beso enfrente de todo el pueblo narniano y telmarino, no solo cambió la vida del rey, sino que también cambio la vida de Lilliandil y la de su hijo.

Empezó a recordar y a recordar: el día en que conoció a Caspian en la isla de su padre, en ese momento pensó en que él probablemente era aquel hombre que tanto había esperado, el que le demostraría por primera vez que se siente amar y ser amada. Recordó cuando le dijo _''te volveré a ver''_, esa vez no contestó más que con una sonrisa mientras que su corazón se aceleraba. En ese instante ella no sabía que aquel hombre que pensaba que era el indicado, ya tenía una dueña.

Recordó el día en que Caspian le pidió matrimonio, ese fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, estaba tan ilusionada y emocionada de empezar una nueva vida a su lado, así empezaría su familia, su propia familia. Recuerda cuando llegó al castillo, meses antes de su boda, cuando en un recorrido por el castillo, entró sin querer al cuarto del rey y notó un viejo retrato de una bella mujer en el fondo de la habitación, se preguntó ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué Caspian la tiene en su alcoba?; fue entonces que empezó a sentir celos de ese viejo retrato y lo que parecía que era su cuento de hadas se empezaba a derrumbar.

El día de su boda, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo porque se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba y que la amaba, o eso es lo que ella creía porque ese día que sería el más feliz, el rey estaba tan pensativo, pues solo pensaba que tal vez si su reina se hubiera quedado a su lado esa su sería su boda junto a ella. Pero su cuento de hadas se siguió derrumbando en la noche de bodas, esa noche en que escucho, de los labios del rey, un nombre que se convertiría en su peor enemigo. En esa noche en la que el rey la tomo en sus brazos acariciándola delicadamente, mientras que la empezaba a besar lentamente y en la que Lilliandil por fin se convertiría en una mujer; fue en la que, mientras Caspian besaba su blanco cuello, dijo un nombre que ella no se esperaba, _''Susan''_ había pronunciado el rey, eso consterno mucho a la nueva reina.

Lilliandil, cuando llegó el castillo, había escuchado muchas veces ese nombre junto con el del hombre que sería su esposo, como cuando escucho la conversación de dos muchachas de la servidumbre:

_-¿Crees que esa tal estrella, haga olvidar al rey a la reina Susan?- dijo una sirvienta a otra._

_-No lo creo, sabes bien que el rey nunca podrá olvidar a la reina Susan, ella es mucho más hermosa que la estrella.- le contestó la otra._

_-Es cierto, además es bien sabido en todo el reino que la reina Susan es el verdadero amor del rey Caspian- volvió a decir la sirvienta._

Pero en aquel entonces, no le prestó mucha atención porque pensó que solo eran ''chismes''.

Pero fueron en las noches en las que el rey no llegaba a dormir, en las que empezó a pensar con más claridad lo que decían esos ''chismes'' acerca de su esposo y la reina ''benévola''. Una noche quiso saber la razón por la cual a veces nunca llegaba su rey con ella, así que lo siguió después de la cena, que era cuando desaparecía misteriosamente, y llegó sin ser vista por él a un lugar en el castillo que nunca antes había visto, un lugar en donde volvió a ver ese viejo retrato que una vez había mirado en el cuarto del rey y que ahora había sido removido allí. Vio cómo su rey se puso delante del cuadro y oyó como le decía a la mujer del cuadro:

_-Susan, no sabes cuánto te extraño, cada día me pesa más tu ausencia, ahora ya estoy casado, con una extraordinaria mujer por cierto, y aunque la quiera nunca podrá remplazarte, porque… sabes que a la única mujer que en realidad amo y que podré amar eres tú. Susan te amo con todo mi corazón nunca lo olvides- terminó de decir el rey haciendo que el cuento de hadas de Lilliandil se derrumbara completamente._

Cuando se enteró que iba a ser madre, se puso tan contenta por la noticia que creyó que le daría el amor del rey, pero ni siquiera cuando nació el nuevo príncipe de Narnia, el rey dejó de salir en las noches y hacer juramentos de amor, incluso se puede decir que hasta aumentaron.

Desde entonces la actual reina de Narnia no ha sentido más que odio y rencor hacia aquella reina de antaño.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación matrimonial.

-Adelante- dijo la reina secándose las lágrimas, y una vez habiendo dicho esto, un guardia del castillo entró en su recamara haciendo una reverencia- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó la reina al guardia.

-Majestad ha ocurrido algo en el sur del castillo, en los jardines traseros para ser más específico- le contestó el guardia.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- volvió a preguntar Lilliandil con el ceño fruncido.

-Encontramos a una mujer inconsciente- volvió a contestar el guardia a su reina.

-¿El rey ya lo sabe?- dijo Lilliandil.

-Si majestad, en estos momentos el rey va para allá- respondió.

-Entonces voy para allá- dijo levantándose la estrella de la cama.

-Como ordene mi reina- contestó haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Lilliandil fuera de su habitación.

* * *

Cuando Caspian llegó al lugar que le habían indicado encontró a varios guardias rodeando algo que no distinguía muy bien pero que seguramente sería esa misteriosa mujer.

-Abran paso al rey- gritó uno de los guardias al ver a Caspian.

Al instante todos los guardias comenzaron a separarse y dar paso al rey que se aproximaba a ver quién sería aquella mujer. No la reconoció al instante pues la extraña chica estaba boca abajo con su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos mientras que su cabello cubría todo su rostro.

-¿Ya saben de quien se trata?- les preguntó el rey a sus guardias intentando pensar quien podría ser.

-No su majestad- dijo un guardia que fue interrumpido por otro- queríamos que su alteza lo mirara por sí mismo-

-¿Esta viva?-

-Así es majestad-

Caspian inmediatamente se agacho dispuesto a saber quién era aquella mujer que se le hacía conocida por las extrañas ropas que portaba. Estaba a punto de mover su cabello de su rostro cuando anunciaron que su esposa había llegado a lo cual inmediatamente se levantó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo Caspian confundido a su esposa.

-Un guardia me dijo lo que ocurría y quise venir a verlo por mí misma- le contestó Lilliandil.- ¿Ya sabes quién es?-

-Eso estaba punto de averiguar- dijo el rey otra vez agachándose para descubrir a la mujer.

Una vez que ya estaba agachado fue descubriendo poco a poco el rostro de aquella joven que cada vez se le hacía más parecida. Estaba muy nervioso, pues cada vez que tocaba a la joven miles de recuerdos y promesas de amor aparecían como relámpagos en la mente del rey.

Cuando el rey hubo apartado todo el cabello del rostro de la joven se quedó petrificado al reconocer a alguien a quien nunca pensó volver a ver.

-Susan- dijo el rey sorprendido en un susurro que nadie escucho. –Susan- volvió a pronunciar el nombre de su amor ahora más fuerte tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Susan despierta- gritó el rey al cuerpo inconsciente que tenía en sus brazos mientras lo sacudía ligeramente –preparen mi habitación para llevarla- les dijo Caspian a sus guardias- y lleven a una sanadora ¡AHORA¡- gritó el rey mientras se levantaba con Susan entre sus brazos la llevaba directo al castillo, mientras que lo guardias iban corriendo a cumplir las ordenes del rey.

Lilliandil que había permanecido inmóvil hasta ahora se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo por el mismo camino en el que su esposo había ido con su mayor enemiga entre brazos.

* * *

Cuando Caspian hubo llegado a su habitación ya estaba la cama preparada para recostarla y estaban 3 sanadoras esperando al rey para comenzar. El rey acostó con mucha delicadeza a la hermosa reina que llevaba en sus brazos, esa hermosa reina que le quitó el sueño por mucho tiempo. Mientras la recostaba su mente empezó a jugarle bromas haciéndole imaginar varias maneras inapropiadas de estar con la reina Susan a solas en su habitación y con muy poca ropa, pero las desechó inmediatamente al concentrarse en que si quería hacer eso con ella primero tenía que despertar.

Una vez que ya estaba en su cama, en Su propia cama, pensó Caspian, las sanadoras comenzaran a intentar hacerla despertar, también tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo por lo cual le pidieron amablemente al rey que saliera para poder curarla,y el rey salió obedeciendo dejando a las sanadoras hacer su trabajo quedándose en el pasillo.

-Caspian- escucho que le llamaba una hermosa voz que era de su esposa.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió el rey a su esposa estrella.

-¿Cómo qué que pasa?- le dijo Lilliandil enojada señalando su habitación con la mano- ¿Cómo te atreviste a permitir que estén curando a esa extraña en nuestra habitación?-

-Ella no es ninguna extraña, ella es….- pero se detuvo abruptamente porque no le podía decir ''ella no es ninguna extraña, ella es mi gran amor'' a su esposa que ya tenía bastante estrés encima.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Lilliandil muy enojada por el comportamiento de su esposo.

-Ella es la reina Susan- respondió igual de enojado a su esposa a lo cual ella se quedó atónita.

-¿Y POR QUE ESTA EN NUESTRA HABITACIÓN?- gritó enojada Lilliandil al pensar en que tenía a la razón de su fallido matrimonio en su habitación.

-PORQUE ELLA SE MERECE LO MEJOR Y NO PODÍA LLEVARLA A LA DE RILIAN- le devolvió el gritó el rey de Narnia a su esposa.

-PUES LA HUBIERAS LLEVADO A UNA DE HUESPEDES- contestó la reina- hay millones de habitaciones aquí y solo se te ocurre traerla aquí,- continuó más calmada pero igual de enojada- ¿Por qué no solo la llevaste a la que era su habitación cuando ella reinaba?-

-Eso fue exactamente lo que hice- le contestó indiferente Caspian- solo la lleve a SU habitación- dijo remarcando la palabra ''SU''.

-¿Quieres decir que nuestra habitación era la habitación de la reina?- dijo con ira Lilliandil- ahora veo porque nunca te querías cambiar de cuarto cuando yo te lo pedía y porque antes tenías ese retrato de ella-

-Espera ¿Cómo sabias que tenía ese retrato?- preguntó confundido a su esposa- nunca nadie lo había visto solo yo, hasta que lo removí a otra sala.

-Una vez en uno de mis recorridos por el castillo- comenzó a explicar Lilliandil- entre sin querer a tu habitación y lo vi en una esquina.

-Bueno después de mi declaración de esta mañana no sé porque te sorprendes- respondió tajante Caspian.

Fue después de estas palabras que la puerta de la habitación se abrió dandó pasó a una sanadora que les indico a los actuales reyes de Narnia con un movimiento de cabeza que podían pasar

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Caspian inclinándose para estar a la altura de la cama y poder tomar la mano de Susan.

-Está bien- contestó una de las curandera- creímos que era algo peor pero solo eran algunos golpes ahora ya está bien.

-¿Por qué aun no despierta?- preguntó Caspian preocupado sin dejar de mirar a Susan.

-Despertara en unos minutos o tal vez en unas horas- respondió otra curandera.

Caspian inmediatamente se levantó del lado de Susan para darles las gracias a las mujeres que ahí se encontraban – Gracias por todo lo que hicieron-

-No hay de que Su Majestad- respondió la sanadora que faltaba.

-Ahora si Su Majestad ya no nos necesita- le dijo la primera curandera que hablo dirigiéndose al rey- Nosotras nos retiramos- acto seguido las 3 mujeres curanderas hicieron una reverencia y salieron por la puerta dejando solos a Lilliandil y a Caspian con la inconsciente Susan.

Caspian después de que las mujeres se retiraron se volvió a poner a la altura de la cama para volver a tomar la mano de su reina.

-Todo estará bien Susan lo prometo- le dijo Caspian a su amada bella durmiente con una tierna voz- Pronto despertaras y todo estará bien.

-Creo que ni siquiera cuando yo me muera me hablaras de esa forma- le dijo Lilliandil con un nudo en la garganta su esposo a lo cual el antes mencionado dijo sin apartar la mirada de su amada:

-Por favor Lilliandil no quiero discutir ahora, en este momento lo más importante es que Susan despierte.- dijo el rey en una súplica.

-Siempre es más importante ella- dijo empezando a llorar la reina de Narnia- Siempre fue más importante que yo, que Rilian- continuó Lilliandil- A ti nunca te importo nada más que tu preciosa reina de antaño.- terminó saliendo de la habitación.

Caspian al no querer dejar ir así a su esposa fue tras ella cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Una vez que las curanderas hubieran salido de la habitación del rey fueron a la salida del castillo platicando entre ellas.

Mientras las mujeres platicaban de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, pasaron frente al cuarto del príncipe Rilian quien estaba a punto de salir pero se detuvo cuando escucho los comentarios de las mujeres.

-No puedo creer que la reina Susan haya vuelto- dijo una sanadora.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer- contestó otra- a demás ¿viste como la miraba el rey?

-Estaba tan preocupado e incluso la llevó a su propia habitación- le contestó con romanticismo la última curandera- se nota que la sigue amando como desde el día en que la conoció.

-¡Cállate!- le tapó la boca la primera sanadora- que tal si te escuchan, que tal si te escucha el rey o peor la reina Lilliandil- terminó de decir con temor en su voz.

-Que importa si me escuchan- dijo la mujer a la que le habían tapado la boca quitándose la mano de su compañera- todos en el castillo, mejor dicho en el reino sabemos que es verdad.

-Mejor ya cállense las dos y vámonos- sentenció la mujer que no había hablado hasta ahora.

Rilian se quedó atónito con lo que escucho ¿Cómo es que la reina Susan, que se supone nunca regresaría, está en Narnia y peor aún en la habitación de su padre? Rilian inmediatamente salió de su habitación una vez que las mujeres se habían ido con dirección a la habitación de su padre en busca de respuestas.

Cuando llegó a la habitación toco en la puerta esperando una respuesta que no consiguió así que siguió tocando, pero al final se desespero y entró sin importarle nada.

Lo que vio lo dejó sumamente atónito: Una mujer de no más de 20 años, sumamente hermosa y probablemente la mujer más hermosa que haya visto, estaba acostada en la cama de su padre con una manta cubriéndole de los pies a la cintura. Por un momento el príncipe quedó deslumbrado, hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle ''La reina Susan, la mujer que arruinó su infancia y la vida de su madre, ahora estaba en Narnia y en la cama que compartían su madre y su padre todas las noches''

-¿Madre, padre?- fue entonces que el príncipe Rilian empezó a escuchar como despertaba su mayor pesadilla.

* * *

**WOWW Así es amigos SI ERA SUSAN yayy. Supongo en que estarán de acuerdo en que me puse un poco dramática con Lilliandil y todo eso, pero me inspire en ese momento a demás quería escribir todo lo que sufrió Lilliandil. Pero era de esperarse todo eso por parte de Caspian incluso las sirvientas y todos en el castillo sabían que Caspian no amaba a Lilliandil, excepto claro Lilliandil jejeje. En el próximo capítulo veremos qué pasa con Susan y como lo tomara Caspian y también sabremos qué pasó con los otros Pevensie. Ahora he decidido estar actualizando cada jueves, que es mi día favorito de la semana y en el que tengo más tiempo.**

**Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

**Miki113: **Querida espero que haya gustado este capítulo. Esta vez hubo más inspiración en mí. Como dije antes estaré actualizando cada jueves. Bss. :D

**Lyzeth98: **Que bueno que te gusto . La verdad siempre quise poner la declaración de Caspian en algún lado y está era la oportunidad perfecta, espero que si haya quedado bien. Pues bien acertaste si era Susan ya el próximo capítulo sabremos que pasara y como es que reaccionara al estar de nuevo en Narnia, ver de nuevo a su gran amor y conocer a su mayor enemiga jeje. Me alegra que enserio te estés emocionando espero no defraudarte. Bss. :D

**Kimy 03: **Que genial que estes al tanto de mi historia, eso me alegra mucho. Mejor dicho tú me das la alegría de saber que le lees. En el próximo capítulo sabremos cómo estará toda la cosa en Narnia y en donde se encontraran los otros hermanos. Bss. :D

**Rep Lips 03: **Jajaj lamentó que estes intriga y pensativa pero ese el punto en este capítulo jeje. A decir verdad yo también me puse melancólica mientras escribía el capítulo anterior por todos los recuerdos y porque justo en el momento en que escribía la parte del libro empezó a sonar en mi reproductor la canción de The Call que es la que pasa al final de la película cuando Susan y Caspian se besan. Ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir. Bss. :D

**Y saludos y besos a todos los demás que me leen pero anónimamente, espero que les siga gustando la historia y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerme. Y si quieren leer otra de mis historias Suspian pásense por ''Había una vez'' es un pequeño one-shot que seguro les gustara.**

**Bss. :D**


	4. EL DESPERTAR DE SUSAN

**HOLA! Se que tal vez quieran matarme al final del capítulo y están en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Pero mientras los dejó leyendo y al final daré mis ****explicaciones**

**DISCLAMER: Narnia ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo solo me entretengo con ellos, aunque quisiera que Caspian y Peter fueran míos, pero ya que. xD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_-¿Madre, padre?- fue entonces que el príncipe Rilian empezó a escuchar como despertaba su mayor pesadilla._

* * *

Cuando Caspian salió tras su esposa de la habitación la alcanzó en uno de los muchos corredores del castillo, pero Lilliandil quería seguir huyendo por lo cual Caspian la tomo fuerte pero delicadamente de sus muñecas, mientras Lilliandil intentaba zafarse del agarre de su esposo.

-Lilliandil, por favor- le dijo Caspian –no te soltare hasta que podamos hablar-

-Creo que todo lo que teníamos que decirnos ya lo dijimos- respondió tristemente.

-Lilliandil trata de comprenderme un poco por favor- dijo suplicante Caspian- No sabes lo que esto significa para mí, es algo que me ha dejado muy sorprendido, yo creí que jamás la volvería a ver.

-Eso es lo que más me aterra- dijo Lilliandil con angustia en su voz tomando el rostro de su marido entre sus manos- que ella te alejara completamente de mí y de Rilian-

-Lilliandil lo siento pero yo…- no terminó su oración Caspian ya que un guardia llegó corriendo directo a los reyes de Narnia por lo cuál la reina recobró su postura al instante.

-Majestades lamentó interrumpir pero…- dijo el guardia recobrando el aliento pues había corrido como loca para encontrar a su rey y a su reina –el príncipe Rilian los llama.

-¿Le sucede algo a mi hijo?- preguntó Lilliandil preocupada.

-No, nada malo es solo que los manda a llamar porque la reina Susan ya despertó-

Inmediatamente Caspian salió corriendo de aquel corredor para ir a escuchar de nuevo la dulce voz de su amada sin darle una respuesta a su esposa mientras que ella iba detrás de su marido.

* * *

Rilian se quedó petrificado en aquel lugar a lado de la cama de sus padres.

-¿Lucy?- siguió hablando Susan aún con los ojos cerrados.

Empezó a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules poco a poco parpadeando repetidamente intentando acostumbrarse a la luz.

Cuando abrió completamente sus ojos vio ese techo de la habitación con detalles en oro y ese candelabro dorado en lo alto en la que durmió 15 años; por lo cual abrió como platos sus ojos y se sobresaltó quedando sentada en la cama. Fue volteando su cabeza en todas las direcciones intento buscar a sus hermanos o algunas respuestas de en donde se encontraba. Su atención fue captada por un humano que se encontraba como estatua a un lado de la cama.

-¿Caspian?- preguntó perpleja Susan.

-Ahaa… en seguida vuelvo- dijo Rilian saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación dejando pensando a Susan que tal vez su amado rey si la olvido completamente.

Rilian al salir de la habitación fue en busca de alguno de sus padres pero al no encontrarlos llamó a un guardia que por ahí pasaba.

-Hey tú- llamó Rilian.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo su majestad?- dijo el guardia llegando hasta el príncipe haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Ve en busca de mis padres y diles por favor que vengan es urgente, pues la reina Susan despertó- terminó de dar las ordenes Rilian.

-En seguida su majestad-

Rilian se fue otra vez a la habitación pero no se atrevió a volver a entrar por lo que se quedó recargado en la puerta mientras lentamente se iba resbalando hasta caer sentado en el suelo esperando a su padre.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio a su padre llegar corriendo y a no muy lejos a su adre detrás de él por lo cual se levantó y se sacudió.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó angustiado Caspian a su hijo, mientras Lilliandil llegaba a lado de su hijo y de su esposo.

-Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo- contestó Rilian dando pasó a su adre para que pudiera entrar.

Caspian abrió lentamente la puerta y entró buscando a su gran amor con la mirada.

Lilliandil estaba dispuesta a entrar cuando su hijo la detuvo y le dijo:

-Madre tal vez no debas entrar-

-Sé que estas preocupado Rilian pero necesitó confrontarlo ahora- respondió Llliandil.

-Entonces entrare contigo- acto seguido los madre e hijo entraron dándose apoyo uno a otro por lo que estaba por venir.

Susan escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y vio a Caspian entrando lentamente y detrás de él otras dos personas que eran aquel muchacho que había visto hace unos momentos y a una mujer muy hermosa.

-Susan- le dijo Caspian a su reina de antaño.

-¿Caspian?- preguntó confundida la chica sin saber quién sería el verdadero Caspian, pero una vez que Caspian se agacho para estar a la altura de la cama vio sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y supo que era él.

-Caspian- repitió Susan

-Oh Susan- dijo Caspian tomando la mano de su reina entre las suyas enviando miles de descargas que ambos no habían sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Caspian yo… no puedo creerlo- dijo la reina- creí que nunca más volvería a Narnia, ni yo ni mis hermanos, MIS HERMANOS- dijo Susan recordando a su hermanos y todo lo que había ocurrido en su mundo- mis hermanos, mis padres- dijo melancolica Susan hasta que no puedo más al recordar a su padres por lo que se puso a llorar lanzándose a los brazos de Caspian.

-Mis padres, no puedes ser- siguió sollozando Susan dejando sin habla a Caspian y a su familia.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- dijo Caspian con voz tierna acariciando el cabello de Susan embriagándose se olor.

-Mis padres están…- dijo alejándose un poco Susan para mirar a los ojos a su amado- están muertos- terminó regresando a los brazos protectores de Caspian

-Oh Susan querida, lo lamentó tanto- dijo Caspian consolándola y abrazándola aún más fuerte intentado calmar el llanto de su amada.

-Pero ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?- preguntó Susan a Caspian alejándose de él para mirarle sus hermosos ojos, aquellos ojos con los que soñaba cada noche.

-No lo sé, solo te hemos encontrado a ti- le dijo Caspian- pero ahora debes descansar un poco- le dijo levantándose del suelo pero Susan le tomo su mano y dijo –Por favor no te vayas, no quiero estar sola-

Caspian miró a los ojos azulados de su antigua reina y después volteó a ver a su hijo y a su esposa mientras Susan siguió su mirada para encontrarse con los de su mayor enemiga y los del muchacho que había olvidado que estaban ahí.

Ellos al ver la mirada suplicante pero a la vez de disculpa del rey salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos pero saliendo muy preocupados por lo que podría pasar.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé muy cortó pero estaba vez no tuve nada de tiempo, lo hice hoy súper rápido y espero que haya salido bien, díganme que piensan y no se preocupen para compensar esto mañana subiré otro capítulo aún más largo y con todo lo que prometí el capítulo anterior así que por favor no me odien también mañana responderé todos sus reviews. **

**Esto es púnico que les puedo dejar porque se me está acabando el tiempo.**

**Bss. :D **


	5. SENTIMIENTOS

**Bonjour¡ (es hola en francés o también significa buenos días) Espero que sigan aquí conmigo en otro capítulo más de esta historia sacada de mi loquita cabecita. Como lo prometí aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Hoy veremos en donde se encuentran los otros Pevensie y como estarán las cosas. Hoy abra un poco o un mucho más de SUSPIAN yayyy.**

**Bueno ahora los dejó leyendo.**

**DISCLAMER: Narnia ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo solo me entretengo con ellos, aunque quisiera que Caspian y Peter fueran míos, pero ya que. xD**

* * *

_Ellos al ver la mirada suplicante pero a la vez de disculpa del rey salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos pero saliendo muy preocupados por lo que podría pasar._

Caspian al instante fue de nuevo a lado de Susan, mientras que ella lo observaba fijamente. Los dos se quedaron viendo durante unos cuantos minutos intentado no arruinar el momento tan especial juntos en el cual no había necesidad de palabras, pero era necesario hacerlo pues necesitaban saber dónde se encontraban los hermanos de ella, cuando de pronto ella aparto su mirada lejos de él con la intención de no dejar que su corazón volviera a ilusionarse con él.

-Caspian tenemos que encontrar a mis hermanos ahora- dijo Susan rompiendo aquel bello momento porque aunque nadie se la haya dicho, ella misma se dio cuenta de que aquel muchacho era sin duda su hijo, pues eran como dos gotas de agua con la diferencia de aquellos ojos azules como los de esa bella mujer que obviamente seria su madre, la esposa de Caspian.

-Si lo sé- dijo Caspian levantándose y alejando la vista de la reina que aún seguía sentada sobre la cama, pero ella hizo aún lado la manta que la cubría y se puso de pie. Caspian se quedó atónito por las extrañas ropas de la reina y más porque en Narnia los vestidos eran bastante largos, mientras que el que la reina traía dejaba al descubierto parte de sus hermosas piernas.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puedan estar?- le dijo Susan quedándose extraña por la mirada que el rey le estaba dirigiendo sin saber porque.

-No, no tengo ninguna idea- respondió Caspian saliendo de su trance dejando de ver el corto (corto para él) vestido de Susan.

-Debemos pensar en donde podrían estar- le dijo Susan- tal vez nos daría una pista de donde están tomando en cuenta en donde me encontraron-

-Bueno te encontramos en los jardines traseros del castillo- dijo- aunque dudo mucho que eso nos de alguna pista.

-Es probable- le respondió Susan- pero no tenemos nada para salir a buscarlos- dijo- alto-

-¿Qué sucede?- Le dijo Caspian

-¿Dijiste en los jardines traseros?-

-Si eso fue lo que dije-

-Supongo que queda al sur del castillo-

-Y ¿A qué se deben tantas preguntas sobre si está al sur del castillo?-

-Exacto, el sur- dijo Susan emocionada- yo soy el sur-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Caspian confundido.

-Que yo soy el sur, esa es a parte que yo dirijo, el sur- dijo ella señalándose a sí misma.

-Oh claro- dijo el rey comprendiendo el concepto de la reina- Tu diriges el sur…-

-Peter el norte- le interrumpió la reina

-Lucy el poniente- siguió Caspian

-Y Edmund el occidente- término de decir Susan

-Perfecto entonces pondré a mis guardias a buscar en los alrededores del castillo- le dijo sonriente Caspian- si te encontramos en los jardines, tus hermanos no deben de estar muy lejos.

-Solo espero que estén bien, ya no quiero a perder a alguien más- dijo triste Susan por lo cual Caspian la volvió a abrazar.

-Lo lamentó mucho- dijo él levantándole su dulce rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos y darle consuelo- pero aún tienes a tus hermanos- le dijo- _y a mí- _pensó el rey pero lo cambió por- Y a todo el pueblo narniano.

-Gracias por tu apoyo- le contestó Susan haciendo que su corazón volviera a latir como hacía mucho que no lo hacía por lo cual se alejó de sus brazos y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando Caspian interceptó su movimiento y le tomó de la mano para después decirle:

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo con el ceño fruncido Caspian.

-A ayudar en la búsqueda de mis hermanos- contestó Susan.

-No, no y no- respondió el rey- primero tienes que descansar-

-Estoy perfectamente bien; de acuerdo- le dijo Susan- puede que este lastimada pero no discapacitada-

-Bueno si quieres salir primero tendrás que cambiarte esas extrañas ropas- le dijo el rey que no le podía negar nada a su terca reina.

-¿Esto?- dijo la reina ofendida por su atuendo que ahora estaba todo arrugado y feo- esto es la última moda en Londres- dijo- a demás es mi vestido favorito-

-Entonces es muy hermoso- le contestó Caspian con una sonrisa en el rostro, queriendo sacarle una sonrisa a su amada después de todo lo que pasó.

-Gracias- dijo tímida Susan ante aquel hermoso comentario por parte del rey haciendo que esté sonriera más abiertamente atesorando esa tímida sonrisa en su corazón para siempre.

-Mandaré a traer a la costurera para que haga algunos vestidos a tu gusto- le dijo Caspian recordando que afuera de esa habitación en donde se estaba realizando su sueño, el de volver a su reina, a su Susan, estaba aquella estrella que tenía como esposa y a aquel hijo encantador, por lo cual apartó la mirada de la reina dirigiendo su atención a sus zapatos que en aquel momento parecía la cosa más interesante del mundo.- Mientras tanto te prestaré unos vestidos de…..- tenía miedo de decirlo pero había que hacerlo, solo que en lugar de decir ''_esposa''_ dijo –de Lilliandil.

-¿Tú esposa?- dijo con un nudo en la garganta aquella hermosa reina de antaño diciendo lo que Caspian temía decir pero al parecer Susan quería comprobar esa duda -¿Crees que querrá prestarme algunos de sus vestidos?- preguntó Susan queriendo que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera NO pues no quería usar los vestidos de la mujer que le robó a su rey.

-Claro que te los prestará- dijo aún nervioso Caspian sin saber hablar de su esposa con la reina que una vez amó y que aún la seguía amando- puedes escoger el que quieras, están en su ropero, ese que está a atrás- dijo señalando la parte de atrás del cuarto, en donde efectivamente se encontraba un gran ropero en donde el rey y la reina guardaban sus cosas.

-No- dijo la reina con una mueca en su rostro –primero quiero que me dé su consentimiento- dijo con firmeza no queriendo traerle más problemas a Caspian con su esposa, porque por lo que había visto ellos dos tenían muchos problemas encima, aunque ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ella era el tema de discusión todos los día en el palacio. Pero ¿Por qué pensaría que las peleas, las lágrimas y los gritos serían por su culpa? Se supone, o ella suponía, que Caspian la olvidó, ¿No era por eso que se casó y nunca la esperó? Él la olvido completamente ¿O no? Se preguntó la joven reina.

-Entonces iré a decirle a Lilliandil- dijo el rey saliendo de su habitación que en realidad era de la reina y que él al saber que era de ella, la tomó como suya para sentir que al menos estaba a lado de él en espíritu.

Caspian salió de la habitación yéndose a buscar a su esposa para pedirle ese enorme favor. Sintiendo un poco de terror al pensar en cómo podría reaccionar Lilliandil ante esa descabellada propuesta por parte de él. Tal vez la estrella seria su esposa y la madre de su hijo, pero la verdad era que en realidad no la conocía nada y menos ahora que no sabía en donde se podría encontrar.

* * *

Susan se quedó sola en esa enorme habitación que una vez fue suya y que ahora era la del rey que amaba y de la única mujer que odia en todos los mundos que puedan existir.

Por un momento quiso entregarse a sus pensamientos y a las emociones que emanaban de ella en ese preciso instante.

Aún no podía creer que estuviera de vuelta en Narnia, la tierra que le dio amor y protección convirtiéndola en su hogar durante 15 años de glorioso mandato junto a sus hermanos, pero ni siquiera esos magníficos años en Narnia se compararon con su segunda visita a Narnia. Ni siquiera ese hermoso castillo llamado Cair Paravel en donde pasó grandes aventuras se comparaba con aquel bosque de Beruma en donde conoció a su gran amor.

Pero tampoco el dolor que sintió al regresar a su mundo tras 15 años se comparó al que sintió al separarse de su amado para siempre con esa triste y desdichada despedida y ese beso con el que sigue soñando todas las noches. Con un gran suspiró recordó las palabras y la pequeña broma hecha por su parte para poder sentirse fuerte y no dejarse ver débil ante aquel pueblo que recientemente había sido unido. Siguió suspirando cada vez más fuerte queriéndose embriagar de la fragancia que allí había. Claro también en ese delicioso olor había un toque femenino, pero Susan solo se concentró en el olor de la madera y la menta, la fragancia personal de Caspian.

Siempre soñó con ese momento: Volver a ver esos hermosos ojos que le hacían que sus rodillas se debilitarán, esa fragancia irresistible que siempre quiso volver a oler para perderse en ella otra vez, esa sensación de volver a enredar sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera marrón como lo hizo una vez, volver a mirar esa bella sonrisa que solo se la dedicaba a ella y a nadie más, quedarse atrapada una vez más en los fuertes brazos del rey, pero sobre todo; había soñado con volver a probar esos dulces labios, con los que al contacto con los suyos, se olvidaba de todos sus tristezas y todo lo que existía a su alrededor.

Aunque sabía que su última petición no sería posible, pues había una hermosa estrella y un apuesto hijo idéntico a él de por medio. Ella no quería separar aquella familia, pues ella misma sabía lo que se sentía ser separada de tus padres, como cuando su padre se fue a la guerra y su madre los envió con el profesor, o cuando fue separada de sus hermanos para ir a un nuevo mundo llamado América, por eso no deseba separar a Lilliandil de Caspian pues no quería que sintiera el dolor que ella sintió, por más que la odiará no quería que sufriera porque era notablemente que Lilliandil en realidad amaba a Caspian, pero su tristeza más reciente fue haber sido separada completa y por siempre de sus padres, ella no quería que nadie más sufriera su suerte.

Recordó cuando Lucy, su pequeña hermana, le dijo tres palabras que rompieron su mundo para siempre:

''_Caspian se casó''_

Cuando lo escucho, se mantuvo serena y neutral intentando calmar sus emociones, que no eran otras más que la tristeza y la desdicha, recordó el esfuerzo sobrenatural que hizo para no romper a llorar justo allí en medio de sus hermanos queriéndose morir por dentro.

Desde entonces a veces solía fingir ponerse a leer, solo para sumergirse en sus pensamientos, imaginado como habría sido ese final feliz a lado del hombre que siempre ha amado.

Se imaginaba, como habría sido su vida a su lado: los días en los que él la empezaría a cortejar, como habría sido su propuesta de matrimonio y en qué lugar Caspian se lo habría propuesto, como pudo haber sido su boda junto a él, seguramente, pensó, habría sido una hermosa boda .A este pensamiento le llegó un recuerdo que no por ser triste estaba lleno de amor: El día en que caminando por una calle de Londres, pasó frente a una tienda de novias, y en el gran ventanal de la tienda se podía apreciar con lujo de detalle un hermoso vestido blanco de novia muy ejemplar de los años 40. Se quedó un instante admirando ese hermoso vestido, mientras su mente comenzaba a fantasear con el vestido, imaginándose en el vestido yendo del brazo de Peter hasta un pequeño quiosco en uno de los muchos jardines del castillo, todo lleno de flores de muchos colores, en donde Caspian la estaría esperando en un bello traje de gala narniano, tan guapo como siempre, y su lado estarían también Lucy y Edmund con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, entonces Peter la entregaría a Caspian, no sin antes darle una advertencia de hermano celoso, y ella lo tomaría del brazo y Aslan delante de ellos presidiendo la gran ceremonia. Se sentiría tan feliz cuando los dos dirían con gran alegría ''Acepto'' para así poder declararlos ''Marido y Mujer'' para estar juntos el resto de sus vidas.

Sabía que su gran sueño, jamás se cumpliría, pero era lindo imaginar un final feliz color de rosa junto a él. A veces se iba a los extremos de sus pensamientos tratando de imaginar cómo habría sido entregarse completamente a él, sin nadie de por medio, amándose el uno al otro bajo la luz de la hermosa luna, cómo habría sido sentir los labios del rey en algún otro lugar que no fueran sus rojos labios, sentir las suaves manos del rey deslizándose por todo su cuerpo dejando huellas en todo su ser, cómo serían esos amaneceres junto a él, como habrían sido sus hijos, pensaba, que habrían sido unos niños realmente bellos idénticos a su padre.

No recordaba la última vez en que no se pasó la noche llorando por él y rogando por que estuviera a su lado

Sus pensamientos y recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

* * *

Caspian pensó que tal vez Lilliandil estaría en su oficina esperándolo, pero descartó la idea al pensar que tal vez estaría con su hijo en su habitación.

Entonces fue directamente a la habitación de su hijo y toco la puerta esperando que le abrieran la puerta o la orden de que podría entrar.

Al instante le abrieron la puerta saliendo por la abertura su hijo idéntico a él.

-¿Qué pasa padre?- contestó incrédulo Rilian al ver a su padre, pues pensó que tal vez se quedaría todo el día con aquella hermosa mujer que el rey seguía amando desde el primer instante en que la vio.

-¿Esta aquí tu madre?- le contestó con otra pregunta el rey de Narnia queriendo llegar a l punto de su visita inesperada a la habitación de su hijo.

-Si- le respondió el joven príncipe de Narnia- Esta aquí conmigo, pasa- terminó dándole paso a su padre al interior de su habitación.

-Gracias- dijo el rey internándose a la habitación de su hijo para encontrarse con una Lilliandil con los ojos rojos e hinchados seguramente por causa del llanto.

Lilliandil necesitó pedirte un favor le dijo Caspian a su esposa.

-Me sorprende que hayas dejado sola a tu reina- le dijo fríamente Lilliandil al rey.

-Lilliandil, por favor no empecemos ahora- le dijo cansado el rey a su esposa estrella –Solo quiero que me prestes un vestido-

-Supongo que será para la reina- dijo la hija de Ramandú

-Me sorprende que no se lo hayas dado ya sin el permiso de mi madre- le dijo cortante Rilian.

-Si no lo hice fue por ella- dijo un poco exasperado el rey dejando sin palabras a todos los presentes- Ella me pidió que antes de siquiera tocar el ropero tenía que tener tu permiso- dijo- ella no es como ustedes creen, así que no la juzguen antes de conocerla-

-Está bien- dijo Lilliandil derrotada- puede ponerse uno de mis vestidos-

-Gracias- le contestó el rey llegando hasta su esposa y dándole un beso en la mejilla, gestó que sorprendió a la estrella.

Caspian inmediatamente abandonó el cuarto y se dirigió nuevamente al suyo para darle la noticia a Susan.

TOC, TOC

Llamó el rey a la puerta no queriendo interrumpir la privacidad de la reina.

-Adelante- ordenó ''La Pevensie más hermosa'' y vaya que le hacía honor ese título por sus grandes y hermosos ojos celestes, sus carnosos labios color rojo naturalmente, la hermosa cascada chocolate que tenía por cabellera y esas pecas que resaltaban su belleza aún más.

Caspian al escuchar la orden de la reina entró con nerviosismo y entusiasmo de volver a estar a solas con su amada reina.

-Lilliandil está de acuerdo en que puedes usar sus vestidos- dijo Caspian llegando al punto que quería tratar.

-Gracias, Caspian- dijo Susan cohibida por la gran presencia y magnificencia del rey.

-Bueno ahora si puedes escoger el vestido que más te guste- le dijo Sonriente Caspian, con esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a su amad reina.

-Gracias, otra vez- dijo nerviosa Susan dirigiéndose al ropero para abrirlo y escoger un vestido.

-Te dejaré sola para que puedas elegir tu vestido y después te tengas que cambiar- dijo el rey saliendo de la habitación.

Susan solo asintió en respuesta al rey y una vez que este salió se dispuso a buscar un vestido de su agrado.

Encontró uno realmente hermoso color rojo que se dispuso a probar.

Se puso contenta al darse cuenta de que le quedaba a la perfección, se lo ajusto perfectamente y con un poco de imprudencia, se sentó en el tocador que estaba a lado dispuesta a cepillase su cabello.

Una vez que estuvo bien cepillado se lo ajustó perfectamente en un chongo improvisado solo como las mujeres pueden hacerlo. Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo del tocador admirándose un momento. Se levantó y se giró en dirección de otro espejo de cuerpo completo en el que pudo ver su perfecto cuerpo en ese perfecto vestido.

Toc, toc.

Tocarón a la puerta y cuando iba a contestar escucho claramente como Caspian le decía a través de la puerta de madrea que los separaba.

-_Susan encontraron a Peter- _

Susan inmediatamente salió a reunirse con Caspian e ir por su hermano mayor.

* * *

**Ya encontraron a nuestro querido Peter yayyy. **

**Ojala les haya gustado, esta vez, como se dieron cuenta me emocione con Susan espero que esa parte me haya quedado bien y que les guste.**

**Espero me perdonen por el corto capítulo anterior y que lo haya compensado con esto. En verdad lo siento.**

**Ahora si los reviews:**

**Rania: **Hello dear. I've been thinking of doing the translation of this story, although admittedly I'm a bit out of practice in English and I really want it to be a good translation. I propose you to help me with the translation to make it perfectly, if you accept the offer give me some means by which to contact you.

**Lyzeth98: **Querida, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y lamentó la espera que te hice pasar. Creo que todas las fans de Suspian compartimos un mutuo odio hacia Lilliandil jeje. Me alegra que te guste mucho mi historia y la actitud de Rilian y Lilliandil, aunque eso ira cambiando poco a poco. Dime que te pareció el cap. Bss.

**Red Lips 03: **Querida, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando, siempre me alegran el día. Está vez si falle con la actualización y te pido una enorme disculpa. Que genial que ya hayas leído mi otra historia y que igualmente te haya gustado. Con respecto a tu pregunta de la cuenta, primero entra a la página como normalmente lo haces, escoge la opción de arriba en donde dice **Sign Up, **en donde dice **Username** escoge el nombre de tu usuario (puede que arriba te aparezca un anuncio en inglés que diga que ese nombre ya existe en fanfiction por lo cual tendrás que elegir otro o tendrás que cambiarle un detalle), pon tu e-mail justo abajo, luego pon tu contraseña en donde dice **Password** (recuerda que debe tener por lo menos un número o dos), selecciona abajo en donde dice **Sign Up**, inmediatamente te llevará a una página en donde te dirán que ha sido enviada tu confirmación a tu cuenta de correo electrónico, tendrás que abrir tu e-mail y buscar tu mensaje de confirmación e irás a la página que te indica y LISTO. Espero que pueda ayudarte. Bss.

**Kimy 03: **Hola querida¡ muchísimas gracias por tu review son muy hermosos y alentadores, al igual que tu amo los jueves. Espero que que haya gustado este capítulo y muchas disculpas por la demora. Muchas gracias por tu review en mi one-shot espero que en serio te haya gustado. Bss.

**Miki113: **Querida, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Jejeje es lindo que todas compartamos el odio hacia Lilliandil o siquiera el disgusto, espero que te haya gustado mucho y ya de antemano muchas disculpas por la demora. Bss.

**LegendaryQueen:** Primeramente debo decir que estoy honrada porque tú leas mi historia. Sinceramente eres de mis escritoras favoritas de Suspian, amo demasiado tu historia de Entre el Amor y el Poder, es una de mis favoritas en todo el mundo ojala que la continúes. Segundo me alegra mucho que te esté gustando esta idea y tranquila poco a poco la actitud de Rilian y Lilliandil irán cambiando. Bss.

**Magadas: **Es bueno saber que te hayas unido a la historia y que te esté gustando, ojala siga siendo así y ya sabes dime lo que piensas. Bss.

**Y para mis lectores silenciosos muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Muchos muchos Besos y saludos a ustedes.**

**Ahora les tengo que contar algo muy importante:**

**En esta historia tenía pensado hacerla completamente Suspian sin nada de enemigos ni nada por el estilo, yo solo quiero saber si es que la sigo dejando como la tenía planeada o quieren un enemigo o villano, solo les digo que habrá obstáculos entre nuestros enamorados pero solo como cosas de la vida, díganme que piensan en sus reviews.**

**También tengo pensado ir poniendo una pregunta en cada capítulo para así compartir más con ustedes y lo que piensan de Narnia iniciando hoy.**

**Leí varios artículos de la confirmación de la producción de Narnia 4 pero no estoy muy segura si será de ''La Silla de Plata'' o la de ''El Sobrino del Mago'' ya que unos decían que sería de una y otros de la segunda.**

**Así que la pregunta de hoy es:**

**¿Cuál les gustaría más que hicieran ''La Silla de Plata'' o ''El Sobrino del Mago''? o si no ¿Qué libro les gustaría que hicieran la película?**

**Sinceramente a mí me gustaría que hicieran la segunda pues amé el libro, pero mi sueño sería una película dedicada completamente al Suspian. ¿No creen que sería una hermosa película?**

**Ahora si me despido y espero sus contestaciones.**

**Bss. :D **


	6. REENCUENTRO

**HOLA! Amigos fanfictioneros. Hoy espero poder estar perdonada por lo que pasó con el capítulo 4 y el retraso del 5. De verdad que me puso muy muy triste no haber podido actualizar a tiempo, pero cada vez me queda menos tiempo entre la escuela, la tarea, mis amigos, mis clases de baile y lo que me quita más tiempo es mi trabajo como niñera. Aunque esta vez los niños que cuido ''Mis dulces ángeles demoniacos'' quisieron ayudarme con la historia dándome más tranquilidad y un poco de ayuda en la realización del capítulo. **

**Hoy veremos la primera aparición (después de mucho) de nuestro querido y amado Peter yaaayyyy.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Lyzeth98 (querida ojala te guste y me perdones)**

**Espero que les guste ahora los dejó leyendo.**

**DISCLAMER: Narnia ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo solo me entretengo con ellos, aunque quisiera que Caspian y Peter fueran míos, pero ya que. xD**

* * *

_-Susan encontraron a Peter- _

_Susan inmediatamente salió a reunirse con Caspian e ir por su hermano mayor._

Después de que Caspian hubiera abandonado la habitación de su hijo, Lilliandil se quedó sola una vez más, con su pequeño príncipe rodeándola con sus delgados brazos intentando darle un poco de consuelo.

-Rilian estoy bien enserio- le dijo la reina de Narnia a su hijo tratando de controlarse a ella misma.

-No madre- le respondió el joven heredero- sé que no estás bien, sé que te duele que mi padre no te pueda amar como a la otra reina- dijo Rilian mirando directamente a los ojos de su madre- Y sé que también te afectó la repentina aparición de la reina.

-Hijo mío sé que a ti también te afectó o te afectará- le dijo su madre tiernamente y acariciándole el rostro- no te preocupes por mí porque yo no lo hago por Caspian o por la reina- sonó triste Lilliandil- yo me preocupo solamente por ti y como lo tomaras.

-Yo estoy bien madre- le dijo tierno Rilian a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo- sinceramente yo solo estoy aquí para protegerte de ella-

-Tranquilo cielo- le dijo maternalmente la hija de Ramandú abrazando a su hijo- ahora si me disculpas quisiera tomar un poco de aire fresco- dijo apartándose de él.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Rilian.

-No, estoy bien- respondió- quiero estar sola un momento-

-De acuerdo- dijo Rilian yendo hasta la puerta de su cuarto abriéndola cortésmente a la mujer que le dio la vida.

Lilliandil una vez que salió del cuarto se dirigió a uno de los muchos jardines delanteros del palacio que tenía por hogar.

Empezó a caminar por todas las flores de múltiples colores que ahí había y se dispuso a realizar una larga caminata por todos los alrededores del castillo para calmarse.

Estuvo caminando por unos minutos por todo el jardín norte, cuando a muy pocos metros de ella, se podía divisar la silueta de un muchacho acostado, probablemente inconsciente, pensó la reina.

Fue acercándose cada vez un poco más intentando descubrir quién sería aquel hombre. Sabía que tenía que ir directamente a avisarle a un guardia o alguien más como su hijo y su esposo, pero su rey en esos momentos debería estar babeando por la reina Susan, a su hijo no quería alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba y a un guardia no quería pues no había ningún miedo en ella, más bien tenía una increíble curiosidad.

Era como si alguna fuerza desconocida la atrajera directo a ese joven al cuál se iba a cercando cada vez más.

Cuando estuvo a un lado del muchacho vio que esté portaba unas extrañas ropas, recorrió su cuerpo en una rápida mirada hasta que se detuvo en su rostro y vio cada detalle; desde su hermosa cabellera rubia, más oscura que la suya, hasta sus ojos aún cerrados imaginando como sería una mirada suya.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando él empezó a moverse porque ya estaba a punto de volver a ver la luz del día.

-Ahhhaaaa… mmmmm- empezó a producir unos cuantos sonidos de dolor.

-¿Está bien?- le preguntó ´preocupada Lilliandil sin importarle el peligro que podría haber.

-Si estoy bien mamá- respondió el joven –solo que tuve una mala noche- dijo tallándose los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Bueno después de haber dormido en un inmenso jardín a la intemperie seguro no pasó una linda noche- dijo con media sonrisa la reina, solo para provocar que el muchacho se levantara de golpe.

Su mente empezó a pasarle un torbellino de recuerdos: la fiesta de bienvenida, la muerte de sus padres, el rugido del león, su desaparición del mundo.

-¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó sorprendido El Gran Rey Peter.

-Estás en Narnia- respondió Lilliandil.

-¿Qué? ¿Có… moo q…uu..ee Na..nar….narnia- tartamudeó el rey sin poder creer lo que la extraña mujer le decía. Estaba en todo su derecho de estar sorprendido, no todos los días te transformabas en hojas y desaparecías, no siempre te decían que estabas en Narnia, la tierra que amas pero a la nunca regresarías, o eso creía, y por supuesto no todos los días tenías a bella dama frente a ti.

-Si estamos en Narnia- le siguió contestando perpleja la reina- estamos en Cair Paravel para ser más específica-

-No, no puede ser- comenzó a enloquecer Peter- Se supone que jamás regresaríamos, ni yo ni mis hermanos- dijo- MIS HERMANOS.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- preguntó la estrella para así tal vez calmar al joven de quién no tenía la menor idea de que era un rey y hermano de su enemiga.

-No, no sé dónde están- le dijo preocupado Peter.

-Bueno tal vez te podamos ayudar a encontrarlos- le dijo Lilliandil tranquilizándolo -¿Cómo se llaman?

-Lucy, Edmund y Susan- le dijo el gran rey.

-¿Susan?- dijo sorprendida la reina -¿Tu hermana es la reina Susan ''La Benévola''?-

-Sí es ella- contestó -¿La conoces?-

-Toda reina de Narnia debe saber a historia de sus antepasados- respondió – entonces si ellas es tu hermana junto con los reyes Lucy y Edmund tú debes ser el rey Peter ''El Magnífico''-

-Hace años que nadie me llama así- dijo con una sonrisa Peter.

-Es un honor conocerlo su alteza- dijo ella con una reverencia.

-Por favor madame no es necesario eso- dijo apenado el rey por la cortesía de la reina, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Lo llevaremos con su hermana en un momento- contestó la reina cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-¿En dónde está?-

-Está en el castillo con mi… esposo- dijo triste al pensar que su rey estaba aún con ella.

-¿Quién es tu esposo?- le dijo el magnífico un poco desilusionado.

-Es el rey Caspian- contestó igual de triste la hija de Ramandú seguramente lo conoce-

-¿Caspian X?- dijo Peter mientras Lilliandil asentía ante la pregunta formulada por el rey de antaño- Sí, si lo conozco.

-Bueno entonces permítame acompañarlo hasta el casillo- dijo la actual reina de Narnia con cortesía.

-Está bien- contestó el rey pero cuando intentó levantarse del pasto del jardín una de sus piernas comenzó a dolerle por lo cual se quedó en el suelo.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó la estrella al ver la cara de dolor del rey-

-Creo que me lastime la pierna derecha- dijo Peter agarrando su pierna con dolor.

-Lo ayudaré-

-No- dijo- no creo que me aguanté, además es una reina y no debería hacer este tipo de cosas.

-El simple hecho que sea reina no significa que no pueda hacer cosas pesadas- dijo algo enojada.

-Lo sé- dijo el rey- pero me sentiría mejor si me ayudaran unos guardias-

-Está bien iré por ellos- dijo la reina para salir en busca de los guardias que solicitaba el Gran Rey Peter.

Una vez que Lilliandil llegó al castillo de nuevo, vio unos guardias que por ahí pasaban y los mandó a llamar dándoles el encargo de ir por el rey Peter dándoles la ubicación exacta de en donde se encontraba y pedirles que tuvieran lista una sanadora pues el rey estaba lastimado. Los guardias sin pensarlo un segundo más fueron a cumplir las órdenes de la reina, mientras ella iba a avisarle a su esposo y a la reina, tratando de no imaginar que los encontraría en una situación comprometedora.

* * *

Caspian había salido de la habitación que tenía junto con su esposa y se dispuso a esperar a su reina mientras ella se cambiaba y él se ponía a pensar.

Hace tantos años que soñaba con este momento, que Susan regresara.

Tantas noches que soñó con eso, siempre soñaba con su regreso desde que cruzó ese portal junto con sus hermanos.

Ya habían pasado más de 20 años desde su último encuentro, su último beso. Recuerda aún todas las noches que pasó observando su retrato en su habitación. Todas sus promesas de amor y lealtad hacia ella.

Cuando los reyes, Lucy y Edmund, regresaron junto con su primo, tenía la esperanza de que tal vez ella hubiera regresado con él. Pero eso no fue así. Recuerda cuando Lucy le preguntó si ya había encontrado una reina y él solo contestó con una sonrisa y con un: ''Nadie se compara con tu hermana''. Y eso era más que cierto, durante 3 años su tutor, Trumkin y todos sus mandatarios lo habían presionado para que encontrara a una muchacha con quien casarse y darle un heredero para así asegurar el bienestar de Narnia por si algo le llegaba a pasar a él. Solía consolarse a él mismo tocando y admirando el arco y las flechas de la reina, mientras intentaba no caer en tentación para sonar ese cuerno otra vez para poder ver a su reina. ''Úsalo si me necesitas'', le dijo la reina una vez. Como la necesitaba en esos momentos, poder verla de nuevo y besarla, volver a besar esos exquisitos labios rojos. ''Ojala la oferta siga en pie'' pensaba Caspian.

Pero lo cierto era, que por más que intentaba fijarse en otra chica linda, no podía pues si lo hacía solo las llegaba a comparar con Susan sin encontrarles nada en común, pues la única mujer con quien quería casarse, tener hijos y una vida junto a alguien, era solamente ella y nadie más.

Pero eso cambió cuando se embarcó en un viaje en busca de los lores perdidos y llegó a la isla de Ramandú, en donde conoció a una estrella. Lo primero que le atrajo de ella fueron sus ojos azules como los de su verdadera reina. Desde entonces la cortejó y luego la desposó pensando en que tal vez solo tal vez ella era la persona indicada, pues a veces se olvida un rato de Susan cuando estaba con ella. Pero en su boda con la estrella, no pensaba en otra cosa que fuera en ella. Solía imaginar cómo habría sido su propuesta, su boda, sus hijos. Aún recuerda su fragancia, la dulce fragancia de las rosas y la vainilla. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos después de ese primer beso, quedó grabado en su memoria cada detalle de ella: La forma de sus labios, sus ojos celestes como el cielo, sus adorables pecas, la forma de su cuerpo que se amoldaba perfectamente con el suyo como si fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban.

Cuando hacía el amor con Lilliandil no dejaba de pensar como habría sido tomar a Susan en sus brazos mientras la desvestía y acariciaba su cuerpo que seguramente sería como la blanca seda, besarla hasta que sus pulmones necesitarán aire otra vez inhalando su dulce aroma para después volver a besarla y acariciarle todo su bello cuerpo y su cabello.

A veces se sentía culpable por todo el dolor que le causaba a Lilliandil y a Rilian, pero no lo podía evitar pues cada vez ese hoyo que sentía en su pecho se hacía más y más grande que el día anterior, ni siquiera su hijo y su esposa podían llenarlo.

La vez que su esposa le dijo que estaba embarazada se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero entonces recordó a su reina benévola y una vez más se entristeció.

Cuando el pequeño príncipe nació Caspian quedó anonado por esa personita tan frágil y juró en sus adentros que jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño sin saber que en el futuro él mismo sería su principal dolor.

Ellos dos eran partes esenciales de su vida, aunque tal vez no lo decía con mucha frecuencia ellos eran su propio bálsamo para no dejarse caer completamente en la depresión, pero ellos aún no lo entendían completamente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una Lilliandil que venía corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Caspian con el ceño fruncido

-Encontré al rey Peter- dijo recuperando el aliento la reina.

-¿Qué? ¿En dónde?- le preguntó e rey.

-En los jardines del norte- contestó ella.

Caspian inmediatamente se dio vuelta y tocó la puerta de la reina para decirle a través de la puerta.

_-_Susan encontraron a Peter-dijo él y sin esperar un segundo a que la puerta se abriera la reina Susan salió con un hermoso vestido rojo que reconoció al instante: el vestido que le regalo a Lilliandil en uno de sus aniversarios. Caspian se quedó en un colapso por unos minutos admirando la hermosa figura de la reina en aquel vestido, de no ser por las miradas de incredulidad de Susan y las matadoras de Lilliandil hubiera empezado a babear. Sinceramente, pensó el rey, le queda mejor a ella.

-¿En dónde lo encontraron?- le dijo Susan a Caspian mientras este salía de su trance y se concentraba en el problema.

-Lo encontré en los jardines delanteros- le contestó Lilliandil al ver que Casipian no lo iba a hacer.

-Entonces nuestras sospechas eran ciertas- dijo Susan a Caspian sin que Lilliandil entendiera.

-Bueno al menos ya estamos completamente de buscar a Edmund y a Lucy- le contestó Caspian.

-¿Ya enviaron a alguien que fuera por él?- dijo preocupada la reina de ataño.

-Así es- contestó la otra reina- estaba ya despierto pero tenía una pierna lastimada y como yo no me lo aguantaba mandé por unos guardias y que tuvieran una sanadora lista, seguramente ya no deben tardar en traerlo.

-Gracias- le dijo de todo corazón Susan a la reina.

Y justo en ese momento llegaban los guardias con una camilla y el rey Peter en ella. Susan al verlo corrió hacia él mientras los guardias se detenían.

-Peter, oh Peter- le decía Susan mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Susan, mi querida hermanita- respondía Peter dulcemente a su abrazo y a sus palabras mientras Caspian y Lilliandil se mantenían alejados sin querer interrumpir la escena familiar- Me alegra que estés bien.

-Yo estoy bien, pero tú no lo estás- le dijo preocupada ella.

-Tranquila, estoy bien es solo un golpe en la pierna- respondió él mientras ella le daba una mirada de reproche pero no dijo nada.

-Llévenlo a la habitación a lado de la de mi hijo- hablo Caspian por primera vez mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa- Después de todo esa era tu habitación.

-Caspian, que alegría verte- dijo Peter.

-Lo mismo digo-

Los guardias fueron a cumplir las órdenes del rey mientras Susan iba a un lado de él y Caspian y Lilliandil los seguían de cerca.

Una vez que llegaron, los guardias los depositaron cuidadosamente en la cama causándole unas pocas quejas al rey.

Cuando estuvo totalmente instalado en la cama unas cuantas sanadoras que ya estaban listas se pusieron curar la herida del rey mientras todos salían.

Paso una hora de espera para que Susan pudiera volver a entrar a ver a su querido hermano.

Caspian y Lilliandil no se opusieron pues ella tenía más derecho que cualquiera.

Susan toco la puerta pidiendo permiso aunque no tenía que hacerlo pues era su hermano. El susodicho le indico que pasara.

-¿Cómo estás?- le dijo preocupada Susan llegando hasta su hermano y tomando asiento en la silla que había a lado de la cama donde estaba sentado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí- le dijo Peter cariñosamente.

-Es que ya no quiero perder a nadie más- dijo melancólica Susan.

-No lo harás los prometo- respondió él dándole un beso en su blanca mano.

-Ahora solo debemos encontrar a Lucy y a Edmund-

-Esperemos que estén bien- dijo- la pregunta es ¿Tú estás bien?- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- dijo ella- solo tenía unos golpes.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- contestó él con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo… - comenzó Susan- estoy bien- mintió bajando la mirada.

-Susan, a mí no me puedes engañar y lo sabes- dijo él mientras agarraba su barbilla y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos.

-No, no estoy bien- contestó ella mientras la lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos.

-Oh pequeña, tranquila- dijo sobreprotector Peter mientras la abrazaba a su hermana.

-Es que esto es demasiado para mí- empezó a llorar- me duele tanto verlo con… con ella.

-No te preocupes tú te mereces algo mejor que él- le dijo consolador él.

-Gracias por comprenderme- dijo levantando su cara para mirar los ojos azules de su hermano.

-Una última pregunta- le dijo.

-Claro dime- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Nunca te olvidaste de él verdad?-

-Nunca en mi vida me olvidaría de él- dijo para volver a caer en los brazos de su hermano.

* * *

**Que hermosa la convivencia entre hermanos no creen.**

**Sé que esta vez actualice más tarde pero fue el jueves y tal vez esto no ayudó para que me perdonen.**

**En fin, ya encontramos al sexy Peter yayyy. **

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y ya saben díganme los que piensan.**

**Ahora respondo a los reviews:**

**miki113****: **Hola querida¡ que bueno que te gusto el capi, ojala este también te haya gustado. Par mí igualmente Suspian es mi pareja perfecta estilo Romeo y Julieta y como es mi libro favorito lo amo aún más. Dime que te pareció este cap. Bss.

**Kimy 03: **Querida que bien que te haya gustado en especial las partes Suspian espero que este también te haya gustado. Ojala hicieran una película Suspian yo creo que sería una buenísima peli a la cual iria a ver todos los días jeje. Dime que te parecio el capi. Bss.

**RedLips 03: **Hola querida!que bueno que te gusto el capi, ojala las partes Suspian si me hayan quedado bien. Si no has leído los libros te los recomiendo muchísimo porque están muy buenos. Que bueno que te sirvieron las indicaciones, yo moriría por ver una historia Suspian tuya. Dime que te parecio. Bss.

**Lyzeth98: **Querida si lees esto en serio te pido mil disculpas por haberte decepcionado de verdad me dolió cando me lo dijiste espero habértelo compensado con los dos capítulos anteriores. Este te lo hice especialmente a ti ojala te haya gustado. Bss.

**Y muchas gracias a todos mis lectores secretos por tomarse la delicadeza y el tiempo de llerme muchos besos y disculpas para ustedes también.**

**La pregunta de hoy esssss:**

**¿Cómo se llama el fic de Suspian que más les haya gustado?**

**Para mí es un fic llamado ''Susan y Caspian: Una historia diferente'' fue el primer fic que leí de ellos y se ha convertido en mi favorito desde entonces. Les recomiendo leerlo, yo lo leí en Potterfics pero su autora también lo publico en Fanfiction con el nombre de ''A tu Lado en este y en Otro Mundo'' solo que aquí solo va en el capi 10 y en Potterfics está completo. De verdad es uno que te hace llorar pues esta precioso.**

**Espero sus respuestas. **

**Bss. :D **


End file.
